


two years (and i'll still look the same)

by cowboysapnap



Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I am so sorry, I do talk about death, I just felt like it, Kinda canon compliant, Look this is kinda flowery, but tommy does not die in this, i cant think of good tags, its flowery, no beta we die like my thyme plant, this prolly has so many mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysapnap/pseuds/cowboysapnap
Summary: will you be remembered? will you live on in the thoughts of those who you loved?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016029
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	two years (and i'll still look the same)

His hair was always bright. It couldn’t seem to decide whether it was the color of wheat, or sandstone, or gold, or light itself, but it always shone. Curly, floppy, reminiscent of a golden retriever- but it was always so bright.

His eyes were blue. Not like the ocean, or the sky, or the like that off the robin’s egg, but like ice, tinted blue with the cold, a memento of a home he could not remember. Those eyes squinted and widened with each breath, active and entrancing and more observant than anyone gave them credit for.

His voice was musical, shifting up and down and swaying as he spoke. His volume arching and diving, a voice of that story teller’s dream of. It yelled and screamed, but it also hummed, also whispered, comforted. A blustering laugh, a smooth murmur, and a regal proclaim. Always so noticeable, always so memorable.

These were the things people remembered.

What they did not remember were his hands, spindly and thin, twitching and moving and working and calloused. What they did not remember was his frame, wiry and coiled muscle from work no child should do, tall and domineering but scrunched over to make himself smaller. What they did not remember was the way his neck spasmed, the way he cracked his knuckles absentmindedly, the way his eyes fluttered close, the way he sat, the way he would get a look on his face that was far away and too absent for someone so young-

In their minds, he would always look the same, but that wasn’t the case.

Because really, his hair is now long and speckled with dirt. His eyes were now gray, dulled with the reality of his life and doom and destiny. And his voice is now monotone, simple and efficient and rarely used. His personality a mere shade of what it used to be-

This is not the boy the people remembered.

It is difficult to be honest, and truly pin the blame on those whose fault this is, because the truth of it is- is it that it is everyone. It is those who exiled him, those who did not visit, those who would not fight for him with the same ferocity he fought for them with. And that is the sad fact. The people would not remember the boy who gave everything for them, they would remember a façade of a brat who was too much, and did not belong.

Tommy is not Theseus. He will not die an honorable death at the hands of his enemy, cast into the sea- he will not die in battle, he will not die in the company of friends. Tommy will die alone. Tired, hopeful. Tommy will die by himself, and what’s so awful about it is that it was inevitable.

Tommy was not destined to have a happy ending. He was not destined to live till his weathered hands could not do needle point, he was not destined to live till his knees struggled. Tommy was destined to die as a child. Broken and sad and lonely and still holding out the hope that one day-

One day he would come home.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats a wrap! this was done in twenty minutes ish but im proud of it and think it is pretty pogchamp! lemme know if you liked it with a comment! my tumblr is @cowboy-sapnap


End file.
